Stoic Violist and Spirited Pianist
by Music Lover Always
Summary: They didn’t notice each other much in junior but in high school though, that’s when HE, the stoic Violist began to notice HER, a spirited pianist. ItaHananess
1. What! No Jazz!

**Stoic Violist and Spirited Pianist **

**Well, my first ItaHana story. Yeah...This story popped into my head so I decided to just write it. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Mozart's Tristesse or Camille's saint sains Danse Macabre or Monti's Czardas.**

**

* * *

**

_Prologue_

You could say they were acquaintances in junior high but let's take it from the top.

Well, who you might ask?

Itachi Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka of course.

Itachi is a child prodigy in education and the fine arts. Also, he was drop dead gorgeous! He had the soft, shiny, black hair, the dark eyes that revealed nothing from his heart, and he was pretty muscular too. Did I forget to mention he played viola too? Yes, he played that rare instrument that everyone confuses for a violin. Well, all of the female population fell for him because of everything he has except for one. That was Hana Inuzuka.

Well, Hana was a cute girl for her age. Not hot or plain but cute. She was a brunette, fair skin, brown eyes, a nice slim figure and soft hands. She was a very smart person but not a prodigy, well, maybe in piano. Yes, she's been playing since she could remember. Well, she wasn't in orchestra so Itachi and her never really talked to each other. She was in Jazz Band. They only spoke to each other when they bumped into each other by accident.

As they entered high school though, that's when they began to talk to each other a little more. This is how it all began.

_Chapter one: What!? No Jazz?!:_

"You've got to be kidding me! No more Jazz?! Why not?" The scowling teen asked harshly.

"You see Ms. Inuzuka; we can't afford to have Jazz anymore. I'm afraid that you must choose another elective or you'll receive a failing grade for the entire year." A stout man explained as he tried to calm her down.

"Well, can't we have a fundraiser or something that can make the Jazz program stay?"

"I'm afraid not. This district is closing all Jazz programs. We simply cannot afford it anymore." He paused as he saw her ticking closer to exploding and then he added, "Well, if you want to continue playing piano here at Konoha High or pass with enough fine arts credits, you could always join the orchestra. I hear they need a pianist quiet badly Hana."

Hana's expression was very furious. She did NOT want to be in orchestra. No, she didn't want to and no one can make her. No one. 'No one can make me join orchestra. Nuh ugh.' She mentally thought. Then she said, "I refuse to join orchestra." She stood her ground and tapped the floor with her foot.

The man sighed, 'Well,' he thought, 'you have no choice anyway.'

'I can't believe they made me join orchestra.' She thought as she stomped her way to the band room. 'And I have to play percussion too. Great, just great.' She stood in front of the door and then slammed it open. The room seemed to have gotten quieter with her furious aura radiating off of her. She marched straight to her new teacher and she gave him her slip to sign. "Here." She said in a stoic voice.

Her new teacher stared at her with a blank look and then said, "Welcome to orchestra Ms. Inuzuka. I'm Mr. Uchiha. (A/N: I want Madara Uchiha here so Tobi will exist but not as Madara.)" He signed her slip and she was going to walk of to the piano but Mr. Uchiha stopped her. Hana gave him a questioning look but he cleared his throat and then he shouted, "Listen all of you! This is our new pianist, Hana Inuzuka. She's a junior and she recently transferred from Jazz." He had everyone's full attention and everyone gazed upon her. Hana's face was going a little red and then Madara whispered, "Introduce yourself."

Mentally, she was pissed but outwardly, she was very shy. She was looking down but she slowly lifted her head up and then she shyly said, "um…hi? I'm Hana, I love piano and I also, love jazz a lot and…I love viola too I guess…" 'That was random.' Hana thought. Everyone giggled after she spoke. She walked over to the piano and sat down and placed her head on the keyboard.

"Hana."

"Huh?" She lifted her head up and saw Mr. Uchiha looking at her.

"You forgot to take your sheet music." Some started to laugh, some sneered, some just didn't care and one was looking at her intently.

"Oh, right." She quickly walked up to the podium and took her music and went back to the piano. She studied the music and gave an inaudible groan. 'I hate classical.'

Mr. Uchiha then spoke up, "Before we start, I want Hana to perform a song so I can see how bad of a pianist she is." This had everyone's attention by now. "I want you to play a piece by whomever but it must not be simple. I want it at an advanced level."

Hana was looking around her nervously. 'Shit. Umm…I don't really remember any pieces. Shit…maybe I have a piece somewhere in my backpack.' She rummaged through her bag and took out a random piece by Chopin. 'Tristesse. Ok, this piece isn't so bad. Not really.' She looked at the piece and looked at the key signatures. She played the scales quickly on the piano and then she said to Mr. Uchiha, "Is Tristesse all right?"

He smirked and then said, "I did say any piece by right?"

Some chuckled and Hana got a little red. "Right."

She straightened her back and she got into position. She began to play. The first note she hit was a B and then she played the rest smoothly. Her eyes fluttered to close as she began to remember the song. At the beginning, it was just soft and calm and then she began to reach the climax. She pounded the keys and then she hit the next keys softly. She slowed down and played the next notes so softly, the rest strained to hear them. Then her arms drooped and she opened her eyes. Some people began to clap a little but Mr. Uchiha cleared his throat.

"Why the sad song Hana?"

She thought her answer before saying, "It was a random piece I found in my backpack.

Madara looked annoyed but then he said, "Very well then."

She looked around her and then she noticed no one was really looking at her anymore except for one guy. 'He's handsome.' She thought, 'but he seems a little dark and…familiar.' She gave a tiny smile towards him but he gave her a cold stare then he turned around and began to tune his instrument. 'He's a bastard.' She thought and then she sat there, looking at her new music. 'Boring.' She thought as she flipped through the pages but she looked at two that caught her sight. "Hmm…Danse Macabre and Czardas…I've heard them before." She set Czardas down and placed Danse Macabre on her built in music stand on the grand piano.

She played a little but Mr. Uchiha stopped him and then said, "Take out Danse Macabre. We are going to play this today for the upcoming concert." The rustling of paper could be heard and then everyone got into position. "Everyone, at measure L please." Everyone turned their pages and then Mr. Uchiha lifted the baton and everyone began to play. 'Shit! Oh man, okay, I enter…right…HERE!' She began to play normally and then Mr. Uchiha cut them all off. "Okay, we don't have much time so put all your instruments away and put the stands and chairs away."

Hana grabbed her stool and placed it on top of the grand piano and then she helped put everything away. She was placed a chair in its proper place and she tried to grab a stand but when she did, a hand wrapped itself around hers. She looked up and it was HIM. She gave a surprised look and his hand quickly let go of hers and he said, "Sorry about that." Then he grabbed another stand. Hana looked at her hand and her face turned red. 'Late reaction. Bleh' she thought as she continued to help.

"Itachi." Someone called.

'That name sounds so familiar.' Thought Hana as she turned around and looked at him.

"What is it?" Itachi said to the person who called him.

"The dead line for partners are tomorrow. Madara wants YOU to find one soon."

"Your point is…?" He crossed his arms as he gave the other person an irritated look.

"Well, since we're brothers, I know you're not sociable so I just wanted to tell you that you need to find a partner, is all."

He gave his brother an annoyed look and then he said, "Sasuke, stop wasting my time." Then he poked his forehead and left the class.

'They're brothers…hmm... interesting.' Hana was walking out of class until someone came up to her and said, "So, you're the new pianist huh?"

Hana looked at the person and she said, "Yeah."

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet ya."

"I'm Hana." Hana gave her a tiny smile and then she said, "So, what instrument to do you play?"

"I play viola. I heard you like violas," She gave Hana a big smile and then she said, "I'm only 3rd out of 10 violas. I try really hard to stay in that position cuz here in orchestra; we have a thing called challenges. We challenge each other every week to see who takes whose place. It sucks. When I was a freshman, I was the last viola player but I worked my way up. I was second and I tried to challenge our first viola player, Itachi but I lost so I had to stay where I was. Then I was challenged by the 3rd violist and I lost so I moved down."

Hana listened then said, "Itachi is that guy with a long hair in a pony tail right?"

"Yeah, he's a child prodigy! He's good at everything. Almost close to perfection. Everyone tries to challenge him but no one can beat him."

"Can anyone challenge anyone then?"

"Yeah. I've challenged a cello player and I beat said person." She gave thumbs up at that.

"Who should I challenge then?" Hana was getting excited now.

"Shouldn't you be practicing your new music BEFORE you challenge?"

"Well, it'd be fun to challenge ASAP."

"Whatever floats your boat then." The two continued to talk to each other until they went their separate ways.

* * *

"This bites. My schedule was rearranged completely." Hana sighed as she began to make her way towards the class. She opened the door and then she walked in slowly and gave her schedule to the teacher.

"Well you must be the transferred student. I'm Iruka. Please sit down by…" Iruka scanned the classroom for empty seats and spotted one. "Hana, sit by Itachi. Itachi, raise your hand." Itachi raised his hand and Hana walked towards him and sat down.

Once she sat down, she felt his gaze on her. She began to get irritated so she asked, "What?"

He gave her a cold look and then said, "Madara wants everyone to get partners by tomorrow. I know you have no partner so we're partners now. Understood?"

Hana was gaping at him. She then asked, "First of all, who's Madara? Second, partners for what? Third, why me?"

Itachi monotonously answered, "Madara is the orchestra conductor or director. He wants the class to pair up into two so every week we can practice and help each other. You were the only person with no partner so I chose you."

"Do we have to have partners?"

"Sadly, yes."

Hana sighed then said, "Fine, we're partners then."

Itachi faced Iruka and began to take notes. Hana slumped in her chair and took out a piece of paper. 'Notes, wippee.'

* * *

A lone figure treaded his way home and a face appeared in his mind. This person's face wore a gentle smile. 'Hana…' His gripped tightened on the case he was carrying and then he scoffed. 'She's just some person I barely know. She's means nothing to me.' He swung his case and then a soft voice was heard in his head. 'I love viola too I guess…' His jaw clenched and he did not notice a person walking behind him. 'Why her?' He began to get frustrated and he swung his viola case and it collided with a head.

"Oof!"

Itachi spun around and he noticed it was Hana who fell and she was grasping her head.

'Ow…that really…hurt…' Her eyes dimmed and she blacked out.

Itachi immediately sat down beside her and he gently lifted her so her head was on his chest. "Hana, Hana, answer me." He poked her shoulder but she was out cold.

"…Shit."

Eh...sweat drop I hope you liked it. I'm writing another ItaHana called The Blood Moon and Hana is werewolf in it and Itachi is the vampire in it. Well anyway, MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!!

Preview:

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house."

"WHAT?! What time is it? What happened?" Hana began to freak out. 'Maybe I was drugged and he raped me! Oh no!'

"I hit you with my case. Sorry about that…'


	2. AN Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTE!! Read betches!! Jk!!**

First of all, I'm back in action and second, I still hate the district! Well, they say music won't be gone so i was relieved but since they are sneaky bastards, they are discouraging kids to take music. They say you won't get much credit for graduating and I was like, wtf?? GRRR!! Now, high schools have only 8 kids next year and my class needs like 5 more or music will most likely be gone!! I was really disappointed when I heard this...

**STORY INFO:**

Well, i have written a draft but it's so retarded so I'm goin to rewrite it and I will update as soon as I can! Thank you for your reviews and understanding of this sticky situation I was in! Thank you! MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!!


End file.
